


chrysanthemum

by Rueis



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eye Gouging, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Nyau's practices tended to unnerve people.





	chrysanthemum

Members of Esdeath’s army were known for sick tactics when killing their enemies, mainly her three beasts, but one in particular relished in that, it unnerved the other two.

“Nyau, hurry up,” Liver urged and added, “with your… creative process…” he referred to the way Nyau took lives.

Nyau held the girl before him, one hand placed firmly against her neck as he held up his blade, a look of lust on his face as he grinned at her, “Normally I like playing with my things and breaking them, but I’m short on time…” a darn shame, he liked seeing them squirm for a bit, it was kind of hilarious? He brought the blade down to her face and watched the expression on her face change.

Nyau drives the blade deep into the village girl’s skin. Peeling the skin off of her face slowly as he drove the blade further in as he listened to her scream and thrash underneath him as he removed her skin. Nyau’s expression doesn’t change as he works away and the girl thrashes and screams all the while.

He knows he has to hurry because they can’t waste time here, it’s just a pillage and burn sort of deal, those who apposed their leader, Esdeath. Nothing more.

He tears the skin from her face and her body stops moving beneath him and he jams his blade through her skull with a stab. It unnerved Liver how he played with his captives like as if they were food or prey, or nothing more than lambs to slaughter.

Nyau shakes the blood from his blade. “Ah, this one died from shock again.” It always happens like that and he digs his blade into her now still flesh,

Nyau gouges the girl’s eye from its socket and takes it as a keepsake.

“Nyau—“

He shows off the eye, the light in it has died and Liver shakes his head in disgust.

Liver pays it no mind after he rounds the other two beasts up as they head back to report to Esdeath.

Nyau holds the eye in-between his fingertips as they take their leave.

He plops it into his mouth like it’s candy and the crunching of the once body part can be heard as the three beast's walked back to their horses. Earning a sneer of disgust from Daidara.


End file.
